The Answer
by Fvvn
Summary: Aku cuman seorang kakek tua, yang takut akan kematian. Padahal Aku ingin sekali, agar rasa takut ini menghilang. Sedikit curhatan, dan obrolan santai di rumah sakit dengan anakku bisa sedikit menenangkan jiwa ini. Full summary Inside


**Desclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **The answer

**Rated : **K

**Genre : **Family

**Warning : **I don't know what should I put into this? Tee hee~

**Summary : **Aku cuman seorang kakek tua, yang takut akan kematian. Padahal Aku ingin sekali, agar rasa takut ini menghilang. Sedikit curhatan, dan obrolan santai di rumah sakit dengan anakku bisa sedikit menenangkan jiwa ini. Aku bersyukur… detik-detik hayatku, berakhir dengan kedamaian.

**The Answer**

**Presented by Fujisaki Fuun**

Seberkas sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela di rumah sakit Konoha. Ruang nomor 312 terlihat senyap dengan seorang pasien yang sedang terduduk diam di ranjang putihnya yang hangat itu. ia terlihat sibuk membolak-balikkan catatannya, kemudian mengusap dagu sesekali. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu seperti membuat karangan untuk novel terbarunya. Orang berambut putih panjang itu adalah seorang Novelis yang cukup terkenal. Hanya saja, saat ini ia telah di vonis mengidap penyakit parah yang presentase kesembuhannya sangat kecil, bahkan dapat dibilang mustahil. Tapi orang itu tidak mau memikirkan jauh-jauh. Saat ini, yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah, bagaimana ia menyelesaikan novelnya yang sebentar lagi akan di rilis bulan ini. Hanya tinggal memikirkan sedikit sentuhan akhir yang akan menyempurnakan isi bukunya. Tapi masalahnya, apa?

kepala pria berumur 50 tahunan itu menghadap ke luar jendela. Bola matanya mengamati keadaan di luar sana. Berharap ada sedikit ide yang melintas di otaknya. Keramaian rumah sakit di pagi hari, anak-anak yang berlarian mengunjungi kakek atau orang tua mereka, atau beberapa orang yang seumuran dengan diri pria tua itu atau yang sedikit lebih mudaan daripadanya yang sedang mengunjungi cucu atau anak-anak mereka. Pemandangan yang muncul seperti biasa. hal seperti ini kurang menarik untuk di tulis ke dalam sebuah cerita.

Monoton.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar miliknya di buka oleh seseorang. Perawat cantik dengan seragam putihnya masuk sembari menyapa pria tua itu,

"Pak Jiraiya, anda kedatangan tamu," bersamaan dengan suara sang perawat, sesosok pria berambut kuning mencolok masuk dengan wajah cerianya,

"Apa kabar?" ucapnya pertama kali. Perawakan pria kuning ini tidak terlalu tua, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang muda.

"Ah, Minato… kemari, kemari.." Jiraiya memanggilnya dengan sebuah gerakan tangan. Pria itu menurut, dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Jiraiya.

"Aku bawa buah-buahan untukmu… mau kukupaskan?" tanya Minato yang di akhiri dengan anggukan kepala Jiraiya,

"Eee… kalau saat ini kau membawakanku setumpuk inspirasi mungkin saja penyakitku akan sembuh lebih cepat daripada kau membawakanku buah-buahan," celotehnya seperti biasa. Minato hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau ini, tidak berubah ya… sudah tua, senang sekali sih bercanda,"

Jiraiya mengerutkan dahi, dengan bibir mengerucut, ia menanggapi dengan kesal ucapan Minato sesaat,

"Aku tidak tua tahu… hanya ada sedikit uban, dan umur yang sudah 50 tahunan…" ia berhenti berbicara. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan keadaan hening sejenak, "Yaah, baiklah… aku memang tua," ia meringis, sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa kecil,

"Tua atau tidak, itu bukan masalah kan? Saat ini yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana caranya supaya kau cepat sembuh," ia memberikan sepiring apel yang baru saja di potong-potong olehnya menjadi beberapa bagian kepada Jiraiya. Penulis itu mengambil piring berisikan apelnya,

"Kau salah," Jiraiya menggigit apelnya keras-keras, "Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyelesaikan novel ini sebelum ajalku tiba," ia memandangi langit, karena tidak berani menatap wajah Minato yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala untuknya saat ini.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau punya kesempatan untuk sehat paman tersayangku. Ah bukan, kakek kesayanganku," perkataan Minato memang terdengar perhatian. Namun tidak di baris kata bagian akhir.

"Bisa tidak kau panggil aku ayah? Sesuai dengan statusku sekarang.. huh, tapi… Yaaa, makasih… haha! Aku tidak tahu lagi ingin curhat kepada siapa selain kamu, yang paling kupercaya," ia memulai topik pembicaraan seperti biasanya. Setiap rabu, sabtu, dan minggu, Minato sering menjenguknya dan menjadi tempat menumpahkan segala emosi dan curhatan Jiaraiya selama di rumah sakit. Entah itu tentang hal sepele seperti saat ia ingin buang air namun keran air sedang mati saat itu, sampai masalah yang paling rumit, yang menyangkut perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku takut Minato," ekspresinya terlihat sedikit memancarkan kegelisahan. Di balik kalimat singkat milik Jiraiya, Minato menyimpan beribu tanya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku takut mati, Minato… semalaman aku memikirkan hal itu, dan saat itu pula aku sadar bahwa aku belum siap untuk pergi jauh," ia menambahkan. Pria besar dengan rambut putihnya itu memainkan garpu yang di gunakannya untuk makan apel.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bicara seperti itu… Ayah, semua orang… pasti akan mati. Dan…. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebagai seseorang yang sadar dengan kematian, sudah seharusnya kita menyiapkan diri dengan sebaik mungkin, semampu yang kita bisa. Sebelum tuhan memanggil kita kembali. Memang sih, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang siap untuk mati. Bahkan, untuk seseorang yang dinobatkan sebagai orang yang paling baik sekalipun,"

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat seolah masih bisa mendengarkan gaungan kalimat panjang Minato yang baru saja terlontarkan,

"Iya ya…" ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Yah, mungkin kau benar. Tapi tetap saja–" kalimatnya terputus. Ia memberikan piring apelnya yang telah kosong kepada Minato. Pria bermata biru langit itu meletakkan piring tersebut di meja dekat kursinya,

"Tidak apa… takut itu wajar. Tapi, kalau terlalu di pikirkan, bisa-bisa kau semakin stress dengan masalah seperti itu. tapi.. ya sudahlah. intinya, yang terpenting adalah persiapan diri masing-masing dengan sebaik mungkin. Percaya deh, Tuhan itu maha baik. Asalkan ada niat dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk memohon maaf dan berbuat baik, pasti kita diberikan keringanan oleh-Nya," Minato tersenyum simpul, "Tidak biasanya kau bercerita kepadaku tentang hal semacam ini?"

Jiraiya cuman nyengir nggak karuan, entah harus memasang ekspresi apa lagi,

"Hehehe… sepertinya aku dapat inspirasi untuk novel ini," ia mulai mengetik dengan gesit. Minato melongo heran,

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

Jiraiya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengetikkan kalimatnya di sebuah notebook putih kecil miliknya yang kemudian layarnya di arahkan kepada Minato agar ia bisa membaca tulisannya,

"Jawaban atas pertanyaan terakhirku," Minato mengeja tulisan di notebook Jiraiya, "Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti,"

Jiraiya berhenti mengetik. Kemudian meletakkan Notebooknya di meja bundar yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Dengan santai, ia merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan, kemudian mengarahkan senyuman ke arah Minato.

"Ahh.. sudahlah, nanti saja kuberitahu. Sekarang aku sedang malas mendongeng," melihat tingkah penulis sekaligus ayahkandungnya ini, Minato hanya menghela nafas panjang,

"Yasudah, kau mau ku tinggal?" Jiraiya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang sudah tertutup,

"Baiklah… istirahat yang benar ya… ayah," Minato pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya sendirian dengan kepala dan pikirannya. Pria berkulit yang perlahan memucat ini mulai terbatuk keras. Namun, dalam keadaan seperti itu pun, ia masih sempat tersenyum.

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

"Selamat tidur," Minato menyelimuti anaknya yang telah merebahkan diri di atas ranjang berspray biru dengan motif bintang. Anak kecil berumur 12 tahunan ini memanggil ayahnya tepat sebelum ia ditinggal sendirian,

"Ayah, kapan kakek pulang?" ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan mata berbinar. Mengharapkan kembalinya kakek terkocak yang pernah ia miliki sepanjang masa. Sudah 3 bulan Jiraiya menginap di rumah sakit. Dan selama itulah Naruto cukup merasa kangen, karena rindu dengan candaan serta obrolan kecil dengan kakeknya Jiraiya.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto, sebentar lagi kakek akan pulang. Kita tunggu bersama-sama ya?" Minato hanya bisa tersenyum. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Jiraiya masih dalam kondisi terparahnya. seharusnya Minato tidak mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Namun, karena tidak tega dengan pancaran mata anaknya, ia hanya bisa sedikit berbohong.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Saat lampu di matikan oleh Minato, suara anak tunggalnya kembali terdengar,

"Janji ya?" Minato kembali menoleh saat nyaris saja berada di ambang pintu,

"Iya, ayah janji, selamat tidur Naruto,"

"Ya, selamat tidur," pintu kamar Naruto pun tertutup rapat, hingga akhirnya kesunyian di malam hari kembali tercipta.

Bulan purnama terlihat sangat terang saat itu. bagaikan sorot lampu di jalan malam, ia memancarkan cahayanya, dan memberikan efek 'indah' kepada semua objek yang terkena sorotannya. Terdengar sayup-sayup hembusan angin malam. Yang menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan yang sudah sewajarnya gugur dan rontok. Kondisi malam yang sama, di atas langit yang sama, Jiraiya memandangi langit yang sama dengan langit yang berada di atas rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Sayangnya, ia tidak melihat pemandangan indah itu dengan tenang. Hiruk pikuk, dan lalu lalangnya beberapa dokter bedah dan asistennya keluar masuk dan mondar mandir di dalam ruang 312. Namun, serasa menjadi tuli, pendengaran Jiraiya seolah redup akan hentakan kaki-kaki para dokter dan suara-suara mereka yang terdengar sedikit melengking. Ah, yang terdengar jelas saat ini justru sebuah nyanyian angin yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Meniup tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sudah dingin. Angin yang dingin, tapi sejuk.

Masih dengan keraguan untuk menutup mata seutuhnya, Jiraiya menggeliat tidak jelas. Dengan tubuh yang kejang-kejang, ia cukup tersiksa dengan tangan-tangan dokter yang menggerayanginya. Selain itu, batuk yang bagaikan menyayat tenggorokannya, juga detak jantung yang kadang cepat kadang lambat. Semuanya merepotkan. Jiraiya mau mengucapkan suatu kalimat, namun bibirnya susah untuk di gerakan. Sungguh, keadaan saat inilah yang justru membuatnya kesal karena ia tidak bisa berbicara untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

…

…

…

Dengan tubuh yang serasa mati, ia masih setengah sadar karena bisa mendengar suara-suara yang seolah meneriakkan namanya. Ah, dengan pemikirannya yang benci kegelapan, ia justru sedang menghadapi ketakutannya yang satu ini. Pemandangannya sangat gelap, benar-benar menyeramkan.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Terdengar suara orang yang menghitung dengan lantang. Namun sekali lagi kubilang, di telinga Jiraiya, suara kencang itu terdengar redup dan kecil. Dan perlahan, suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. hanya sebuah isakkan yang timbul setelahnya. Namun sayang, Jiraiya tidak tahu akan isakkan tersebut.

"Maaf, tuan… kami sudah berusaha maksimal," seseorang yang kita sebut sebagai dokter muncul dan menemui keluarga pasien sambil mengutarakan kalimat penyesalan. Keluarga yang di maksud hanya terdiam maklum. Namun, tetap saja, kematian dari pihak keluarga yang paling dicintai sangat menyedihkan.

Hari itu, pukul setengah tiga pagi.

Minato ingin melihat wajah ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Sebuah kain penutup wajah Jiraiya di buka. Dan,

"Eh?" ia sedikit terperanjat. Seperti melihat halusinasi, tapi, mungkin saja hal yang di anggap halusinasi itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tadi kau lihat tidak kalau ayah menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman barusan?" Minato bertanya kepada sepupunya Kakashi yang saat ini tepat berada di samping dirinya.

"Eh? senyuman?" Kakashi hanya menatap heran. "Mungkin kau salah lihat," balasnya kemudian.

Minato tidak memberikan pendapat barunya. Cukup berpikir di batinnya, dan bertanya-tanya apa maksud senyuman itu.

Seketika, di otaknya terbesit sebuah perkara. Ia masih ingat ketika Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa ia telah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan terakhirnya. Sebenarnya sih bukan berbicara secara langsung, hanya melalui layar notebook putih miliknya.

"Mungkin…" ia bergumam. Dengan langkah kaki yang bergerak menuju kamar 312, ia mencari-cari notebook berisikan tulisan terakhir ayahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Minato saat mengetahui isi novel yang di tulis ayahnya adalah tentang kehidupan keluarga mereka semua. Sampai detik kematian sang penulis sendiri. Sebuah paragraf akhir terbaca oleh Minato, yang isinya kira-kira seperti ini…

_Awalnya aku takut untuk menghadapi ini semua. Aku tidak bisa bilang dan merengek manja kepada anakku bahwa nyawaku tidak akan lama lagi. sekuat tenaga kukumpulkan untuk bisa menahan emosi akan ketakutanku terhadap kematian. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kalimat mengantarku pulang dengan ketenangan. Kalimat dari Anakku sendiri. Ada setumpuk kalimat, dan aku terlalu malas untuk mengetikkannya secara detail. Haha… Tapi intinya, berkat ucapan anakku, aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa takutku akan kematian. Memang tidak bisa dibilang berhasil menghilang seutuhnya, tapi setidaknya perasaan itu berkurang. Dan satu hal yang semakin menambah di benak perasaanku, yakni rasa PENASARAN. Ya, aku ingin tahu apakah ucapan anakku bisa terbukti..? apakah benar, Tuhan akan memberikan keringanan padaku jika aku memohon pertolongan-Nya dengan kesungguhan hati? Ya, aku tidak ingin berkata 'pasti' dengan sombongnya. Aku hanya bisa berharap, dan terus berharap. Seandainya tuhan mau mengampuni segala dosa yang telah kuperbuat. Untuk semuanya, aku harap kalian juga mempersiapkan diri sebelum hal yang terjadi padaku terjadi juga pada kalian. Aku ini cukup telat untuk menyadari hal seperti ini. Tapi… tidak apa. setidaknya, bisa menyadarinya saja sudah cukup bagiku… ya, cukup._

_End_

"Apakah… maksud senyum itu, seolah… ucapanku terbukti benar?" Minato masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Lalu… pertanyaan terakhir ayah… apa mungkin, tentang novelnya yang akhirnya selesai?" Minato menatap layar notebook milik ayahnya dengan senyuman.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Gerombolan daun masuk melalui celah pintu di rumah sakit dengan angin yang menerbangkan mereka. Alangkah anehnya, yang pada saat itu Minato seperti berhalusinasi mendengar suara ayahnya,

"_Kau benar, Minato… aku tidak perlu takut mati,"_

Sebuah senyum memancar di wajah Minato. Dengan wajah yang seperti itu, ia membawa notebook milik ayahnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang 312.

**Owari~!**

**A/N : **cuman cerita sederhana.. hehehe… Fuun lagi seneng nulis cerita berdasarkan pendengaran dari cerita orang di sana-sini.. haha… biarpun isi cerita ini kurang menarik karena, yaah… cuman berisi obrolan santai semata, tapi harap dimaklum ya xD abis, udah kesemsem nulis tapi idenya mentok-mentok *nangis kejer*

**The last,**

**Thanks For Read it!**


End file.
